A New Journey
by gingersnapped907
Summary: This is my first BSG/Rodama fic. This idea came to me after a hard time in my life. It is set after Laura has passed... though IMO this is not a sad story. Will Laura and Bill ever see each other again?


**__**~A New Journey~**__**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothin' of Battlestar Galactica!

 _ ** _A/N:_**_ _ _This is my first BSG/Rodama fic. I've been a huge BSG fan but had never been struck to write a fic about them, but this idea came to me after a hard time in my life. Guess, I needed to get it out.__

* * *

Walking was all Laura really did anymore, oh that and relaxing. She had to admit it was nice not to be stressed out, over thinking about making presidential decisions. To not be in constant threat of an attack or not to be worrying if they would ever be safe again. Mostly, it was nice to not to be in constant pain anymore or having her body ravished by disease while her mind was still sharp. Not wanting to think of those harder times, she wiggled her toes to distract her mind. As she was enjoying the feel of the cool green grass on her bare feet, she couldn't remember the last time she felt nature's textures like this. There was the feel of the hot sun on her skin, the warm breeze through her hair, the sounds of Blue Jay's chirping away, the smell of the flowers around her and her feet on solid ground, though there was that time years ago on Cloud Nine, but it was all fake, simulated.

Time, all Laura had now was time. That was what she had very little of before. She wanted to cherish every minute, every second she had now. Lost in her thoughts as she was, Laura didn't notice it at first, but it only took a few more steps… it was then she saw or more felt things change around her. There was no way to explain what was different. It was still warm outside, the birds were still singing around her, but something had changed, maybe it was the air? It felt still, no more or even a slight breeze that had been swirling and lifting her hair.

Taking in her surroundings again, Laura couldn't believe her eyes. Squinting to see if she could focus in on what she was seeing better, not that she needed her glasses here, it more out of habit. With a shake of her head, she thought she had to be dreaming, which was funny because when she first got here she didn't think it was possible to dream. Why would anyone want to dream of being anywhere else, when this place was perfect? In fact, it was like a dream in itself. Laura had never seen anything like this before.

When she looked over towards the light there was that feeling again. It hit her deep down inside and coursed through her. Laura knew she hadn't felt that since being on Galactica. It was more than a feeling though, it was like being home and there was really only one man that made her ever feel that way.

As the light dimmed out, what she saw made her heart skip a beat. There, a few yards away was her Bill. He was in casual clothes, jeans and a deep blue t-shirt that was tight across his broad chest and biceps. She was sure the blue in his shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. It was a blue that would put the clearest of skies to shame, the pull to see if she was right caused her to take a few more steps forward. Laura had never seen him in these kinds of clothes, but he seemed more at ease than she had ever remembered him being.

She was sure Bill hadn't seen her yet. He had a look of confusion and awe as he took in everything around him. It was how she probably looked as she took in the wonders around her when she first arrived at this... higher plane. That was the only way Laura could describe where she had woken up at after her last moments with Bill aboard the raptor. She was still pretty far away from him, she just happened to know it was him from the way he stood and the way carried himself. There was no way to mistake Admiral Adama for anyone else.

When she saw the realization set in with him as they made eye contact, it was then she felt mad. She was upset that he was here. Why was he here? She was mostly angry with herself for being happy he was here. It was selfish of her to feel that way, Laura knew she really shouldn't be thrilled to see him, but she was. It was too soon for him to be here, but she wasn't going to let him go again. If that was selfish of her, then so be it. She was done putting herself last after always thinking of others first. She knew what she wanted and she wanted Bill. As Laura took a few steps closer to him, she wasn't sure if she should give him a piece of her mind for being here or to give him the other piece of her heart to go with the rest he had taken from her a long time ago.

She smiled as they got closer to each other and he approached her, holding out his hand. Laura grasped onto his strong steady one. Her smile grew as his grip tightened on her small hand. It was as if Bill was saying he wasn't willing to let go of her ever again either. That was when she decided it was definitely her entire heart she was going to give him. Hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm, shoulder-to-shoulder and heart-to-heart was how they walked. Since she seemed to have a purpose and place to go, he let her take the lead. She let out a happy sigh, it was just natural to be by his side. After a quick glance at Bill, to Laura, he looked younger, more relaxed. His hair was darker with less gray in it. There was no sign of the years of stress, fatigue and what the alcohol took out on him. Though she knew it wasn't easy finding oneself suddenly in a new place, especially one like this but there was an air about it here that put a person at ease right away. He just seemed to settle right in.

He didn't say a word, which was pretty typical of her Admiral. A man of little words, he always did like to take things in, observe first. So, Laura took it upon herself to break the ice so to speak. Keeping her eyes on her bare feet as they walked, she used her old presidential tone to say, "just so you know, Bill, I'm not thrilled to see you here so soon. I suppose there's nothing that can be done about that now." Laura wrapped her arm tighter around his and brought her body closer to him as they continued on side-by-side. She had truly missed him and didn't think she'd ever see him again. She had been sure her memories were all she had left of him. It was something she had been trying to come to terms with, but it hadn't been easy. She was so very grateful for the time they did have together. It was hard for Laura to fathom Adama, the Bill Adama was here with her and she was able to actually touch the man she loved. "Not that I can say I'm complaining at all." She added and couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the thought they were actually together again, forever. Even if, what forever was here, she didn't know.

Bill quickly stopped their forward movement and turned at the sound of her giggle. "It's good to see you, Laura." Her smile was so contagious he couldn't help but smile too as he looked at her. She always did have that effect on him. To let her know how special this moment was to him he repeated, "It is really good to see you and to hear you laugh. I didn't get to hear that very often along our journey." They stood there, caught up in the moment, just taking in each other. The wind came back just then and blew through her hair, Bill reached out to catch a flowing lock of her silk strands. First, he smoothed it between his fingers, it had been awhile since he had seen her with her own glorious hair. He then tucked it behind her ear. Laura smiled but also shivered as his fingertips slowly made their way down her neck, along her arm to take her hand once again.

To Bill, she looked more beautiful than when they were together on New Caprica for president's or as Laura called the man, Frakking Baltar's groundbreaking ceremony. Bill would never forget that red skirt and wrap cover she wore. She had looked amazing in it. That had been his favorite outfit of hers, well until now. In front of him, Laura Roslin shined brighter than two suns in the yellow sundress she wore. He took her in, sliding his eyes slowly from head to toe, literally to her toes, since she had been out walking without her shoes. He let out a deep laugh and Laura shrugged when their eyes connected again. It was easy to get memorized by her as he was right now. It was as if the breeze was teasing him, saying it could play with her wild red tresses but not him. As the wind picked up so did her hair. She didn't tie it back today; she had felt the need to let it flow loose. Now Laura was worried it was a bit unruly. Bill didn't mind at all her hair had a mind of its own just like its owner. He couldn't hold back any longer and threaded his fingers into the tempting mass. If possible, it was softer than he remembered. "Can't say that I'm sorry for being here." With his hands still wrapped in her hair, he stepped closer to her. "You have a glow about you. Happiness looks beautiful on you, Laura."

He was right in a way, she had never been so happy. She couldn't resist any longer and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss instantly grew heated and their bodies crushed to the other to be as close as they possibly could get while standing in the meadow fully clothed. When they needed air, Laura pulled back placing both hands on his chest and smiling with a breathless voice she said, "Missed you."

Bill couldn't stop himself from smiling at the smug look on Laura's face if he wanted to. With feelings for her building up inside of him, he hugged her tight and just had to say, "I love you." It came out in that husky bone tingling tone of his.

Laura shivered once again. His voice always did that to her and nothing had changed that in the absence between them. "About time," she replied and she kissed him again.

Suddenly Bill stopped the deep passionate kiss and stepped back. Laura looked at him confused. Something had dawned on him and he quickly took a hold of Laura's left hand in both of his. He lifted it up into the sunlight, turning it back and forth as the shine of the sun danced on the golden wedding band on her ring finger. Bill felt a tear slip down his cheek and didn't care. He had lost not only his love the dreadful day that he had lost his Laura, he also lost a part of himself.

Laura watched, as Bill looked shocked. She rolled her eyes. Being here together, in wherever they were, an afterlife or heaven, as she had come to think of this magical place that brought him to her, didn't phase him in the least. He hadn't given a thought to how this was happening, but seeing the ring he slipped on her hand after the last breath left her body that surprised him. She wiped his tears away and tried to lighten the dreary mood. She had enough sadness during her other journey. "Well, you did give it to me and I'm keeping it. You can try and pry it off my cold dead finger but..." Hearing a deep growl from Bill stopped her, "oh too soon?" She smirked.

He sighed. "Yes," Laura, it's too soon and do not talk like that. I could never go through that again."

"I don't think we will have to worry about that here. Now, hurry up I have something to show you." She pulled him along with her as she moved.

After they walked hand in hand, he couldn't help but use his fingers to play with the gold band he had placed on Laura's hand himself. After a little ways, Bill started to hear running water. Following a trail, when they came to an opening in the trees he gasped. There on the bank sitting next to a river that was clear as glass was a small building. "Laura, it looks like you built your cabin."

Not caring that she sounded almost childlike when she spoke, she was so happy to be able to show Bill her cabin. "You bet I did. I said I would and I meant it. I just didn't know then that it wouldn't be..."

He interrupted her, not wanting to hear the enthusiasm leave her voice to let sadness creep into it. He never believed in navel-gazing on what could have been, there was no time for it. They had the here and now. "I'm not surprised. Laura Roslin always did get what she set her mind to."

"Including you, Bill." She then lifted both their hands to hold in front of them, "it might be a little presumptuous of me, but I've come to think of myself as Laura Adama." When Bill again stood speechless, she added, "Well, you did put your wedding band on my ring finger."

He pulled on their joined hands and kissed her hard when their bodies collided. After the kiss became intensely passionate, they were both putting all their feelings for one another into it, Bill stepped back, took a deep breath to collect the much-needed air and smiled as he said huskily, "now Mrs. Adama stop talking and let's celebrate our reunion and marriage."

Laura took Bill's hand that was in hers, pulling him up the few steps to her cabin door, no their cabin, she corrected her thoughts. The heat building inside of her grew, as did her smile as Bill stood next to her, well more than next to her he was leaning against her causing Laura to lean back against the wall. Looking up at the man she loved with all her heart, she kissed him. She let out a gasp, then a giggle when Bill swept her off her feet and said he had to carry his bride over the threshold of their new home. Their laughter echoed throughout the room as she kicked the door closed with her bare feet.

President Laura Roslin had done her duty to her people the best she could. It was now her turn to live a little or actually their turn. Admiral William Adama had done his duty as well and this was his time to relax and just enjoy himself.

They had both left their legacies behind. They were now just Bill and Laura and were ready to start a new journey together.

 ** _ _ **~The End... or is it?~**__**

* * *

 _ ** _ **A/N:**_**_ This is dedicated to my mom and dad. My mom passed a few years ago from stage 4 breast cancer, like Laura. My dad passed last month from heart issues but we are all sure it was mainly from a broken heart (possibly like Bill.) Dad was never the same after mom was gone. I hope to think they are together once again. We miss them both but take comfort to know that they will be starting a New Journey together.


End file.
